1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a deodorizing and smell-removing composition. More particularly, the invention relates to a composition which can remove bad smells effectively from dust bins, cattle stalls and the like by rapidly removing the smells of ammonia mercaptans and hydrogen sulfide, removal of which has been very difficult according to conventional techniques.
2. Description of Prior Art
It is known that deodorizing and smell-removing effects can be attained by glycine type amphoteric surface active agents. For example, there have heretofore been proposed a smell-removing agent comprising a glycine type amphoteric surface active agent and a non-ionic surface active agent (Japanese Patent Publication No. 16118/71), a deodorizing agent comprising a glycine type amphoteric surface active agent impregnated in a microporous molded article (Japanese Patent Publication No. 30320/71), and a deodorizing agent comprising a glycine type amphoteric surface active agent and an alkaline substance (Japanese Patent Laid-Open Application No. 17367/74).
However, satisfactory deodorizing and smell-removing effects cannot always be attained even according to these conventional techniques.